Misunderstood
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Abhijeet and Tarika aren't really feeling the love in their relationship anymore and Abhijeet is tending to be more difficult then normal, take glance inside to see how they fix it. Written for KK since she asked me to write a story on married Abhirika. :) this is for you KK. Rated M for contents in the end. Please R&R Pwease for me. Took a lot of effort.


Wrote this specially for KK, as she was requesting me to write a story on married Abhirika. PS gets very seducing towards the end and a bit too dirty for people with innocent brains, unlike me over here. Sorry if this makes you blush a bright red ;)

Misunderstood:

Abhirika had been married for a year now and Tarika was in the kitchen wearing a saree and cooking food. Abhijeet came home from the CID bureau and walked into the kitchen and saw that Tarika was so busy concentrating on cooking food that she didn't see him walk in.

Abhijeet smiled at her innocent expression. He went over to her and hugged her waist from behind.

She flinched at his touch and turned around in his hug. Her hands were in fists and dirty so she didn't touch him.

Tarika: Abhi agay?

Abhi: Haan aur Salunkhe sir bata re the ki tum aaj jaldi agayi thi.

Tarika: Haan woh aaj lab mein zada kaam nahi tha issliye agayi main.

Abhi: Accha kiya.

Tarika smiled. She turned around back to her food.

Tarika: Abhijeet tum jake fresh ho jao.

Abhi: Nahi mujhe nahi jana mujhe tumhare paas rehna hai.

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh kya baachpana hai? Chorro mujhe.

She turned around again and he held her by the waist tightly and kissed her neck.

Tarika: Baby kya kar reh ho?

He kissed her cheek sweetly and moved to her lips. He kissed her so passionately as though he would never stop. Tarika kissed him back and he smiled. Her hands were behind him but not touching him since they were dirty. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Abhijeet groaned.

Tarika: Jao dekho jake.

Abhi turning around to go: Waise jab tum mujhe baby bulati ho tou bohot accha lagta hai.

Tarika smiled and he went to open the door.

He came back a minute later.

Tarika: Kaun tha?

Abhi: Koi nahi baas advertisement wale thai.

Tarika: Ok Abhijeet tum jake fresh ho jao main dinner set karti hoon.

Abhi: Theek hai.

He went to the room and got fresh. He came out and both had dinner. Abhijeet went back to the room, when suddenly his phone started ringing. He looked at the ID and saw that it was his khabri. He started to talk to him in senior inspector mode. Tarika walked in and saw him talking. She smiled since she loved that voice of his. Abhijeet saw her smile and smirked. She grabbed a file and was about to go out again when he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Tarika didn't say anything since he was still talking on the phone. She tried to get up again when he grabbed her by the waist tightly.

Abhi: Theek hai mujhe kal tak yeh khabar mil jani chaiye.

He hung up and threw the phone behind him and held Tarika closer to him.

Tarika: Abhi chorro bohot kaam hai.

He didn't reply instead kissed her neck. He reached out and touched her ankle still kissing her and drove his hand up her leg under her saree. Her hands were wrapped around him. She shook her legs trying to get out of his grip. He grabbed her tighter and reached her thigh with his hand.

He bit her neck lightly and sucked on it. Tarika threw her head back and a little moan escaped her lips.

Abhijeet smiled and moved up to her earlobe and licked it. Tarika buried her head in his neck and kissed her neck again.

Tarika: Abhijeet please chorro mujhe bohot kaam hai.

Abhi angry pout: Fine jao.

Tarika smiled at his childish behavior and got out of his lap and he got up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Tarika flinched and then nodded her head.

She went to the living room and prepared the file for . She got up 2 hours later and looked at the time which read 11:00pm. Tarika got up and stretched and went to the room. She saw Abhijeet lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with an angry expression. Tarika smiled and went over to the bathroom. She changed into shorts and a tank top and laid down beside Abhijeet. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He moved her hand and faced away from her.

Tarika surprised: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet didn't reply.

Tarika: Abhi bhi gussa ho? I'm sorry baby.

He still didn't reply and she gave up and went to sleep.

oOo

The next morning Abhijeet took a shower and came out of the bathroom in his boxers. Tarika was standing at the tip of the bed eying him closely, she saw a droplet of water, still on his chest, slide down and enter his belly button. Abhijeet looked at her and turned away. He wanted to grab her tightly and kiss her but he resisted. He controlled himself and turned back to face her. Tarika saw another droplet slide down, only this time it went further down and disappeared under his boxers. She bit her lip and composed herself. She could feel the wetness form in her core. Abhijeet got ready and went downstairs. Tarika came in front of him. He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a red shirt.

She held up a plate of food in front of him and he ignored it.

She put the plate down and went to him.

Tarika: Abhijeet maine bola na sorry.

Abhi: Tarika mujhe samj nahi aara hai ki tum mujse pyaar karti bhi ho yaha nahi?

Tarika shocked: Abhijeet aisa kyun bol re ho?

Abhi: Kyunki jab bhi main tumhare kareeb ata hoon tum mujse door hojati ho.

He tied his shoelace and got up.

Tarika looked at him with a teary expression: Abhijeet maine kahan na sorry, tou tum aise kyun bol re ho?

He looked at her and left the house.

Tarika sighed and also left for the Forensic Lab without eating her food.

oOo

Around Lunch Time:

Salunkhe: Chalo Tarika lunch karte hai.

Tarika: Nahi sir mujhe bhook nahi hai.

Salunkhe: arrey aise kaise bhook nahi hai? Chalo mere saath.

Tarika: Nahi sir please.

Salunkhe: Bacche sab theek tou hai na?

Tarika: Haan sir subha zada ka liya tha.

Salunkhe: Sure?

Tarika: Haan sir.

Salunkhe: Ok main ata hoon.

Tarika nodded and her sir left and headed toward the CID Cafeteria. ACP sir, Abhijeet, Daya and the rest of the team was there already eating their food.

Abhijeet looked up when Salunkhe sir walked in. He expected Tarika to be with him but she wasn't.

Abhi: Sir Tarika kahan hai?

Salunkhe: Lab mein who ke rahi thi usse bhook nahi hai.

Abhi: Kyun?

Salunkhe: bol rahi thi ki suba zada ka liya tha.

Abhi: oh.

Everyone ate their lunch and went back to work.

oOo

It was about eight o'clock when everyone finished their work in the bureau and went home. Abhijeet came out of the bureau and went to his car. He looked around but didn't see Tarika's car.

Abhi: Lagta ghar chali gayi.

He got in his car and went home. He came out and looked around.

Abhi: Yeh Tarika kahan hai? Mujse pele nikali thi ab tak tou ghar aajana chaiye tha.

He went inside and looked around. Suddenly he spotted the breakfast the way it was in the morning.

Abhi: Salunkhe sir ko tou bola tha hi zada ka liye subha per yaha tou sab waisa ka waisa para hai. Tou ussne subha se kuch nahi kaiya? Aur na hi lunch kiya. Aur yeh abtak kyun nahi aiye. Lagta hai subha kuch zada hi bol diya usse…

oOo

Tarika was racing on the freeway at 100km/h, lost in thought.

Tarika: Pata nahi yeh Abhijeet ko kya ho jata hai. I've said sorry so many times phir bhi. His anger is seriously really bad.

She looked up suddenly and saw truck's headlights blinding her way. She couldn't see anything else cause it was so dark. She tried to steer out of the way, and she was successful but she steered to the other side again to avoid a tree and ended up hitting another tree at full force and she hit her head on the steering wheel and fainted. She had wounded her head and was losing a lot of blood.

Suddenly a guy going by in his car spotted her. He stopped and came out quickly.

He went over to the door and opened it. Tarika who was leaning on it almost fell out when he grabbed her gently.

Guy: Oh god she's lost so much blood.

He picked her up and got her in his car and went to the hospital. On the way she was murmuring.

Tarika: I'm sorry Abhi… Abhijeet…

The guy looked at her and she seemed to be regaining conscious. She was laying on the front seat beside him.

He patted her cheek trying to wake her up.

Guy: Suniye… suniye hosh mein aao. Kaun ho tum?

Tarika opened her eyes a little and looked at him.

Tarika: CID ko…ko phone… main Tarika…

She fainted again.

Guy: Tarika…Tarika…

He patted her cheek again. He looked back to the road not wanting to get in an accident himself as he was still driving. He took out his phone and called the CID bureau. Since no one was there the phone transferred to ACP sir.

Guy: Hello sir? Main Sahil bol ra hoon aur ek ladki ka accident ho gya tha aur main usse hospital leke ja ra hoon aur woh bol rahi hai ki CID ko phone karo woh Tarika hai. Issliye maine aapko phone kiya.

ACP: KYA TARIKA!?

Sahil: Haan sir.

ACP: Accha theek hai kaun sa hospital?

Sahil: City hospital.

ACP: Ok thank you so much.

He hung up and ACP called Abhijeet.

Abhi: Hello sir kya hua?

ACP: Abhijeet jaldi city hospital jao. Tarika ka accident ho gya hai.

Abhi: KYA!?

He hung up and ran to his car. He got in quickly and rushed to the hospital.

oOo

Sahil reached the hospital and carried Tarika inside and the doctor took her inside the operation theatre. Sahil sat down in front of the room.

Suddenly Abhijeet came storming in. He asked the receptionist where Tarika was.

R: Sir woh operation theatre mein hai.

Abhi nodded and went over there and saw Sahil.

Abhi: Tum hi ho jisne phone kiya tha?

Sahil: Haan main hi hoon aur aap Abhijeet ho na?

Abhi: Haan aapko kaise pata?

Sahil: Woh ladki bar bar aapka naam le rahi thi aur ka rahi thi… I'm sorry Abhi…

Abhijeet looked towards the operation room and tears trailed down his cheeks and Sahil put a hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet turning towards him: Thank you so much for bringing her here.

Sahil: No problem dude.

Both waited for the doctor to come out. Half an hour later the doctor came out and Abhijeet pounced and grabbed hold of him.

Abhi: DOCTOR TARIKA KAISI HAI?

Doc: Relax woh ab theek hai per blood loss kafi hua hai and a small concussion, tou kamzori hogi usse.

Abhi: Doctor kya hum mil sakte hai usse.

Doc: haan usse abhi abhi hosh aiya hai.

Abhi: Thanks.

Both Abhi and Sahil went in to see her.

Tarika looked at Sahil and smiled.

Tarika: Thank you soo much for bringing me here.

Sahil: Arrey iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai.

They both smiled.

Sahil: Take care of yourself main chalta hoon.

Tarika: Ok thanks once again.

Sahil smiled at her and then left.

She looked towards Abhijeet who had been just looking at her with teary eyes from the minute he walked in.

Tarika: Abhijeet kya sooch re ho?

Abhi teary tone: Ki main kitna bura pati hoon.

Tarika: Haan woh tou tum ho.

He looked her in the eyes and saw them twinkling.

Abhi: Tarika main mazak nahi kar rah hoon. I'm really sorry mujhe tumhe maaf kar dena chaiye tha. Agar kar deta tou tumhara accident kabhi nahi hota.

Tarika: Abhijeet please shut up and come here.

He went over to her and she grabbed his hand.

Tarika softly: Abhijeet you know I love you.

Abhi's heart melting: I know Tarika main gusse mein kuch zada bol gaya. I'm sorry Tarika, I love you a lot.

She pulled him down and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. She moved him away a little bit.

Tarika: Abhi please don't get mad at me, I can't stand you being angry with me.

Abhi: I won't I promise.

He kissed her lips again when all of a sudden they heard the door opening. Abhijeet quickly moved back and both looked at the door.

ACP sir and the rest of the team walked in.

ACP: Tarika kaisi ho?

Tarika: Main theek ho sir, thanks.

Daya: Tarika samhal ke gadi chalani chaiye.

Tarika: Sorry Daya.

Everyone smiled at her.

ACP: Waise Abhijeet Tarika ghar ja sakti hai?

Abhi: Pata nahi sir main pooch ke ata hoon.

ACP: Ok.

Abhijeet came back a few minutes later with a couple of papers.

Abhi: Chalo Tarika ab tum ghar ja sakti ho.

Tarika smiled and Tasha and Kajal helped her get ready while the rest waited outside.

Tarika came outside with Kajal and Tasha and Abhi took Tarika's hand and held it tightly.

ACP: Chalo tum dono ghar jao aur hum bhi chalte hai. Everyone left and Abhijeet lead Tarika outside still holding her hand tightly.

He made her sit in the car and then drove home.

He got out of the car and grabbed her and pulled her out gently.

He opened the door and led her inside to their room and made her sit.

Abhi quietly: Tarika sit here I'll be right back.

Tarika: pfft no way I'm letting you go baby.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Tarika: You can't avoid me forever.

Abhijeet looked into her eyes with regret.

Abhi: I'm sorry Tarika.

Tarika: sorry se kaam nahi chalega. You have to pay for what you did.

Abhi: Ok Tarika I'll do whatever you say, but tomorrow, for now just go to sleep you're hurt. You need your rest.

Tarika smirking: Oh baby I don't plan on sleeping tonight.

Abhi: Kya matlab?

Tarika: Tumari saza de kar hi main rest karungi.

She pulled him and he tripped and fell on the bed on top of her.

Abhi: Tarika what are you doing.

Tarika: What I want.

Abhi: Tarikaa…

Tarika: Shut it.

She leaned over and kissed his lips with passion.

He kissed her back leaning up towards her.

She got of the bed and he instantly got up right behind her. He looked at her and she smirked mischievously and pulled his shirt off. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans, which were begging to be stripped off, and pulled him close. She kissed his lips again and traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

He bit back a groan and wrapped his hands around her.

She smiled and dragged her hands up and down his hard stomach making him shiver. She lifted her knee and placed it between his legs and gently dragged it, teasing him. A low masculine groan came from him and her panties were immediately wet. She felt him get hard against her thigh almost right away. She smiled knowing that she had the same effect on him as he had on her. She moved her knee higher and he gasped moving back and hitting the edge of the bed and landing on it with his back. She smiled and crawled over him.

Tarika: Get ready for a rough night honey.

She purred kissing his earlobe.

He let out a low growl.

She smiled and dragged her lips to his neck kissing a sensitive spot, making him shiver under her touch.

She slip of him and laid beside him, her head on his chest.

Tarika: Your heart's thumping.

Her hand moved down to the starting of his jeans; then it inched back up his abdomen to his chest.

Tarika: Now it's beating faster.

Abhi: It does that.

He replied in a husky voice and he realized a part of him was really hard now and he bent his knee to hide it, not wanting her to know how much of an effect her touching him caused.

She slowly traced a circle around his left nipple with her fingers. She scooted closer. Her body pressed firmly to his side. His entire body was aware of every inch of her. The arch of her foot climbed his right leg. Her lips moved against his ear, and her tongue moistened the lobe.

Tarika: This morning , when you came from showering, you had a drop of water that started her and –

She positioned her finger at the top of his chest and slid it down.

Tarika: -and ended here.

She drew a heart around his belly button. He knew it was a heart, because every nerve ending was focused on her finger's path.

Tarika: Then…

She continued her finger down.

Tarika:… I saw another go down, all the way to-

Abhi: Stop!

He caught her hand.

Tarika: Why?

She giggled, a feminine sexy laugh.

Tarika: Abhijeet you know you want me.

Letting go of her hand, Abhijeet cleared his throat.

Abhi: So… where did that drop of water go?

Her cheek against his chest, she opened the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down. He lifted himself up just long enough for her to slip the pants off him. She threw them to the side and tucked her hand under the elastic band of Abhijeet's boxers. He felt hot a smooth against her fingers. Turning her hand, she wrapped her fingers around him. She glided her hand down and them up slowly, teasing hi,/

He sucked in a breath: I don't know how much I can stand, Tarika.

The fight forgotten, Tarika wanted to drive him wild. Still slowly stroking him, she kissed his chest and then scooted down to kiss his abdomen and then his navel. She scooted further and lowered his boxers. Her hair brushed against his abdomen as she pressed her lips against his swollen member.

A deep hissing sound emerged from Abhijeet's throat/

Abhi: My turn!

He flipped her over.

Tarika: I didn't get much of a turn.

She complained as she slipped the back of her hand down his belly.

Tarika: You don't like-

Abhi: Oh, I like. Really like. I'm claiming a rain check.

He caught her wrists, leaned forward and placed her hands above her head.

Abhi: Leave these right here.

He commanded in a deep voice.

He gazed at them and then his hungry gaze lowered. He found the hem of her shirt and the back of his fingers brushed against her abdomen as he slowly pulled it up. His gaze stayed on her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her neck teasingly, he slowly bit into her juicy flesh and he knew he hit the right spot because he soon heard Tarika whimper in pleasure which turned him on. She threw her head back to give him better access to her neck. He slowly dragged his lips to her lobe and kissed her behind the ear. Moisture pooled between Tarika's legs. He came down and kissed her chest and she purred. He came up and kissed her lips. His hand moved to her bare midriff, and he pulled his mouth from hers.

Abhi: One day I saw you in the bureau and your sweater came up and I saw…

He tucked one finger under the elastic of her pajama bottoms.

Abhi: All I saw was a little bare spot here.

He slid a finger across her panty top.

Abhi: And I realized that I have never pleased you as much as you have pleased me and yet I always wanted more.

With one sweeping motion he removed her bottoms. He leaned down and ran his tongue across her abdomen. As his tongue moistened her skin, his fingers moved between her legs.

Abhi: You're so hot

He said as he slid his fingers into her.

Abhi: And tight.

He leaned down, spreading her thighs with his hands.

Tarika gasped: You don't have to do…

Abhi: shhh!

He leaned over and kissed her lips passionately.

Tarika forgot everything but the building pleasure.

He crawled on top of her and his naked chest met hers. He positioned himself over her and slowly entered her. Abhijeet emitted a masculine groan which had Tarika raising her hips off the mattress wanting him to go deeper in.

Abhi: look at me Tarika.

She looked at him.

Abhi: I'm sorry baby and I love you a lot, I hope you know.

She nodded with tears filling up in her eyes at his sweetness. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, kissing his lips with her hands in his soft hair.

He thrusted harder into her and a moan escaped her lips as well as Abhijeet's.

She met her climax and a scream escaped her lips. Soon Abhijeet's climax came and he groaned collapsing on top of her. The sound of their gasping for breath filled the room. Abhijeet slid off her and faced her.

Abhi: You ok?

She nodded and smiled against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Tarika: I hope you're not too tired Abhijeet. Because you're not gonna get very much sleep tonight.

He smiled and kissed her lips again, she responded very passionately. He broke from her for a moment.

Abhi: Shouldn't I be worried about you, since you're the one with the concussion?

He asked with a worried tone. She responded by planting a kiss on his lips. She moved down to his neck and bit into it. A low growl escaped from him and he grabbed her tightly pulling her over him… And they made love to each other again, two more times.

oOo

The next morning Abhijeet woke up feeling refreshed and better than he had felt in a long time. Both of them were always busy when the other was free and they would get home late at night, too tired to do anything. This had become very frustrating for them especially Abhi, but after last night he was just amazed at how seductive Tarika could be.

He turned to his side and saw Tarika's naked form sleeping peacefully in his arms. Abhijeet smiled sweetly and couldn't remember the last time they had been so happy and close to each other. He leaned down and kissed her forehead beside her wound.

She stirred in her sleep and a small frown formed on her face. Abhijeet looked at her and his smiled vanished. She started to moan and they weren't the pleasurable ones either. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Abhi: Isse kya hogya? She was fine moments ago… Tarika? Tarika…

He shook her ever so gently not wanting to scare her more than she was now. She seemed as if she was having a nightmare.

Abhi: Tarika Tarika wake up… it's ok it's just nightmare.

Her eyes shot open and sat up to quickly causing her to see stars due to her concussion. She grabbed her head quickly and her eyes teared up. Abhijeet touched her and she flinched wacking him away, still dazed from the dream.

Abhi gently: Tarika hey… it's ok, it's me. It's over baby it was just a bad dream.

She looked at him and her eyes over flowed with tears.

He looked at her face and his heart melted. He pulled her into a hug and she held him tightly.

Abhi: Tarika what happened?

Tarika just sniffled. He gave her a minute before she started talking.

Tarika: I… I … had a dream you were leaving me for someone else. You will never leave will you?

Abhijeet's heart broke at her tone.

Abhi: Tarika do you think I will ever leave you.

She didn't answer.

He frowned and pulled away from her.

Abhi: Tarika look at me. Look at me.

She raised her teary eyes to meet his.

Abhi: Tarika tumhe saach mein lagta hai ki main tumhe chorr sakta hoon?

She nodded no and he relaxed, for a minute he actually thought she might think that.

Abhi: Good.

She smiled a small smile.

Tarika: You're too much in love with my awesome moves you saw last night.

She winked at him composing herself, he blushed and felt himself harden just at the mention of last night.

Abhi: Accha Tarika ki baachi!

He caught her around the waist and started tickling her.

Tarika: Ahh no no stop! Ok ok I give.

Abhi: Good!

She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She had just set the temperature right when she felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Abhijeet.

Tarika: What…

Abhi: I'm more of a water conserving type of person.

Tarika: Oh really, you weren't yesterday.

A shadow passed Abhijeet's eyes.

Abhi: Tarika I said I'm sorry ab kitna sataougi?

Tarika: Jitna main chahu.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips teasingly.

She felt the warm water on her back and his hot body on her front.

Abhi: Assi saza hai tou main adjust kar sakta hoon.

He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist.

Tarika: oh really?

Abhi: hmm.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His member was touching her flesh causing him to groan. He pushed her against the wall still holding her up. He kissed her neck causing her to whimper. She moved against him causing him to harden up at the contact. She felt him and smirked. She slowly dragged her hand down his chest and he held her tighter. She traced her finger back up and slowly moved it to the back of his neck entwining it with his hair. She pulled his head up and kissed his lips. She moved her face away and he whimpered. She smiled and teased him. He dragged his hand up her back without letting her go and held her head in place as he leaned in and kissed her. He slowly lifted her higher and once again entered her. She moaned and grabbed him tighter and he kissed her gently. It looks as if their love marriage was getting the love back.

A/N: Hey guys if you're reading this I'm happy you made it without dying of embarrassment ;) anyways I've been working way to long on this story so I decided to finish it today. Took a lot of effort so please review.


End file.
